


The Backlog Wish

by Cookie2rookie



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, no editing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 06:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18911419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookie2rookie/pseuds/Cookie2rookie
Summary: In which Hikaru is sent back to the faithful day he found Sai. Except he didn’t ask to be sent to the past. Heck, he and Akira were about to celebrate their 40th anniversary but nope, that did not happen. No it did not, because Kami does have a sense of humor and Hikaru Honinbou just has to be in the punch line.He did not like this at all. Being stuck in his younger body and suffering through puberty once more.





	The Backlog Wish

**Author's Note:**

> This has been just sitting in my computer waiting to be posted, no editing as always....

 

No.

No.

Nope.

Not happening.

Kami no.

Please no.

Damn it, no!

Squeezing his eyes closed tightly Hikaru inhaled through his nose and exhaled through his mouth as he mentally repeated his mantras of no. He briefly noted Akari – _was that her name? Gosh there was only a few people from his childhood that Hikaru had kept in contact with and Akari wasn’t one because life really does get in the way_ \- running out of the attic to get his Grandfather as Hikaru paled.

The ghost –‘ _Sai’ a bitter part of his mind said solemnly_ \- hovered as it watched over the hunched form of the brightly colored boy. –“Are you well, child?”-

-“Have you ever heard of the term ‘information overload’? I suggest you look it up if you haven’t-” Hikaru stated mentally, not holding back his sarcasm in his mind.

- _Because damn it, Hikaru was sixty-two and about to surprise his husband when this ungodly situation happened_ -

Hikaru smirked at the affronted huff the ghost made followed by a pout.

-“Well I am sorry for that!”- Sai stated loudly before blinking, -“you can see me?”-

Groaning, Hikaru tried to remember what he needed to do to get back home and to his Akira.

 

* * *

 

-“So you are actually sixty-two? Why in the world are you in that child’s body?! Are you possessing that child?!”- Sai yelled at Hikaru as the man-turned-child absent mindedly took the history test.

Oh how the irony didn’t pass the old man at what Sai just said. In fact it was almost hilarious, hell Hikaru probably would had laughed if someone told him that joke back when he was in his own, older body. Except right now he wasn’t laughing, purely because he was at the punch flippin’ line.

-“Like you have any reason to comment about possessions and I already told you, this body was technically mine when I was this age.”- Hikaru stated, he ignored the urge to call Sai out for his pot-calling-kettle-black sentence.

Sai pouted at Hikaru, -“Why are you here then?”-

-“Because Kami has a backlog of wishes and my younger self that made the wish was an absolute nimrod that did not understand that the dead are not meant to interact with the living.”- Hikaru stated without missing a beat.

The ghost frowned at the two-colored hair boy. They both stopped their talking as the teacher came to collect the test as class was released.

 

* * *

 

–“Was that supposed to be a dig at my existence back there?”- Sai spoke up suddenly after they got onto the train.

The ghost was silent for a while after Hikaru had stated what he thought was the reason he was sent to the past.

Hikaru smirked as he adjusted his hold on the subway bar in front of him. -“Well, I honestly expected you to be in some form of denial but you are surprisingly well aware of your dead status.”-

-“I know that I am dead, just as I know that I am meant to find the hand of god!”- Sai proclaimed, pale cheeks surprisingly colored and tears in his eyes as he shouted at Hikaru.

Rolling his eyes and ignoring the sudden nausea of emotions, Hikaru put the wireless Bluetooth in his ear in preparation on what was to come. –“We humans on this plane of existence shall forever stride for the hand and not find it.”-

-“Why you!”- Sai started to shout but was silenced by Hikaru’s sharp knowing eyes.

Glaring at the naïve ghost, Hikaru smiled. –“Sai, I’ll play you as much as you want until you understand that you will never truly be happy on this plane.”-

-“I don’t want to leave until I get the hand of god!”- The young ghost shouted.

Hikaru blinked at that thought. Sai was young when he died. He never truly lived for anything other than go and when that was taken from him, it made sense now that he would be unable to live once one was gone. Perhaps that was why he was sent back at the age of sixty-two and not when he was a teen swearing to allow Sai to play.

Sighing, Hikaru looked at Sai in pity, -“so stubborn. It is not up to you on whether you stay or go. You are dead.”-

-“You are cruel, Hikaru”- Sai stated shifting at the look in Hikaru’s eyes.

Closing his eyes Hikaru thought of what it would take to help Sai move on. -“No Sai, I am of the living and whatever you may do will never be associated with you. For ghosts do not exist.”-

That was the sad part. Whatever Sai did his identity would forever be unknown. Thinking back to when he was young and created the profile SAI, the young ghost was never known as Fujiwara no Sai. Only as SAI, the altogether concept and not real.

Hikaru ignored the silently crying Sai as he turned his face away from the scene to give Fujiwara no Sai some privacy. “I believe I have yet to tell you the komi rule that is now in place,” the man in a child’s body smirked. He felt this empty hole in his chest grow deeper. 

 

* * *

 

It was tiring, pretending to have someone on the other end of his ear piece as he played Sai repeatedly. Each time the ghost got better but so did Hikaru until the ghost was forced to admit that the man-in-a-child was right. For each game ended the same, Hikaru winning, and even though Sai got better so did Hikaru.

Eventually, with each game Sai became more transparent until he had smiled and passed away in piece leaving only Hikaru and the game they played behind.

Closing his eyes in sadness –for Hikaru still felt the pain of old scars being prodded- Hikaru inhaled deeply as he listened to the continuous dial tone that had seemed to had gotten louder in the absence of Sai’s brightness.

So he stayed seated and stared across from himself at the empty seat in sorrow.

 

* * *

 

“What a beautiful game. Who-” Akira licked his dry lips as his eyes gazed at the board Hikaru and Sai last played before the young man went to the afterlife in search for the hand of god. “Who was the person you played against?”

Opening his eyes in alarm, Hikaru frowned in thought.

He still wasn’t in his own time line. His grey haired Akira forever out of his reach.

“An old friend of mine, Fujiwara No Sai.”

The silence and pain was still there, along with an empty hollow feeling.

“Would you like to play a game?” Sometimes new beginnings were as bitter sweet as the endings they led to.

Akira looked at Hikaru before nodding his head.

Hikaru smiled as they started a new game together.

 


End file.
